


Distractions

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Brook is sooo needy!!, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Horny, LMFAO - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Litchfield, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Strap-Ons, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and so fucking horny, haha - Freeform, lol and it's porn, really you have to squint to see it, sort of, this is my first contribution to the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Brook is <i>ridiculously</i> horny and harasses Poussey while she's at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first of many fics for this pairing and fandom! I hope you like it!

She refused to look down at her purse. She refused. Inside there was a consistent and loud buzz. Her phone lit up inside her purse. Poussey bit her lip before bending down and reaching into her purse to get her phone. She didn't even have to look at the caller ID in order to know who it is. 

"What?!" She spat. 

"Umm, Is this Poussey Washington?" a younger male's voice asked. Poussey sighed, partially relieved that it wasn't her wife, just the cable repairman letting her know that he'd be coming over to her house to fix their new TV tomorrow. She thanked him and quickly hung up. She put her phone down and rubbed her forehead before running her hand over her short hair. 

It wasn't like opportunities like this just came knocking on the door. Finding wok after Litchfield was difficult. She got lucky, extremely lucky with this editing job for, "Le Monde," one of Paris' largest newspaper agencies. She felt extremely under qualified, but the corporation took a liking to her and gave her the job anyway. She couldn't let them, her, or Soso down. Poussey swiveled her chair towards the window. She sipped lightly as she watched Parisians dimly walk around. Her phone rang again and this time, she turned around and picked it up without looking for the caller ID. 

"Hello?" The person on the other line moaned and Poussey could hear the slick and wet sounds of someone fingering themselves. 

"I'm ah, hi babe," Brook's voice always sounded slightly higher whenever she was close. The sound of her wife's voice went straight to Poussey's pants. She could _not_ be aroused while she was at work.

"Brook, bab. Umm. Hi! Hi, umm what are you, uhh." Poussey's voice trailed off as she heard Brook screaming and the obscene sounds got louder. 

"I'm fucking myself because you're not here to unf, to do it," Brook sped up her pace and Poussey could only feel herself becoming wetter. 

"Babe, I'm at work you can't call me!" Poussey tried to sound as pissed off as possible, but when it comes to Brook, it's kind of hard to. 

"You like it," Brook moaned, "I know you do." Before Poussey could reply she heard Brook shout, "Ohmygodimcumming". The bed creaked the way it always did whenever they had sex. Brook sighed happily and Poussey heard her giggle. It sounded muffled for some reason. 

"Mmm, I taste delicious. You should ditch work and come home." Brook lightly suggested. Poussey gulped and tried to squeeze her thighs together to urge her arousal away. 

"I can't today Brook," Brook whined on the phone, "one of the editors quit so everyone's working their ass off to make sure that tomorrow's issue is at least halfway decent." Poussey paused before adding her next sentence because she knew how upset Brook would be about it, "I uh, I actually might have to stay a little later."

"What?!" Brook growled. Poussey closed her eyes tightly. After everything they've been through, there are days,  _weeks,_ where she'd rather stay home and relax with Brook. But she can't just do that. That's not how life works. 

"I'm sorry babe, you know how much I-"

"It's fine!" Brook snapped. Pouseey wanted to say something anything, but what could she say?

"Have fun at work." Brook quickly said before hanging up. Poussey turned her chair back towards her desk, and put her phone down. They way that Brook said, "Have fun" implied that that's exactly what Poussey wouldn't be doing. Poussey's phone rang and she picked it up. There was a message from Brook. She knew that she shouldn't look, but she did anyways cursing herself for being so easily manipulated when it came to her wife. 

It was a picture of Brook's light pink pussy. Her hand was pushing apart her lips so that Poussey had a nice view of her clit. Her vagina looked shiny with wetness and was lightly flushed from Brook's fingering. The message that came with the picture simply said  _hope you're having fun._ Poussey's mouth honest to god watered and she cursed herself again. 

*.*.*.*

Brook huffed when she realized that Poussey had read, but wasn't going to reply to her message. She decided to send another one, this time she laid back in their bed and arched her back. She aimed the camera so that it'd capture her nipples-still hard-perfectly. She smiled when she saw the picture, their shades were open, and the sunlight that was pouring in made her breast look even better. She typed out  _having fun yet?_ before sending the picture. 

Brook knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she was being unreasonable, but she couldn't help it. She just loved Poussey so much, she missed her when she was away, and she wished that she could be there with her, or even better have Poussey at home with her. They've spoken about it before, but Poussey always dismissed the idea. Brook knew that before Litchfield, Poussey was used to a certain lifestyle, one that was comfortable and wealth wise abundant. She wished she could show Poussey how much she loves her. If it comes across as needy, well she can't help it!

Brook glanced absent mindly at her phone again.

_No new messages_

Brook  _refused_ to be ignored.

*.*.*.*

Poussey  _refused_ to look at her phone. She couldn't allow herself to become distracted! But when her phone vibrated for the fifth time- why the hell hadn't she turned off her phone?- she felt her arm reach for her phone and couldn't help but unlock, and glance down at the screen. There were pictures after pictures of her wife in all sorts of positions. Poussey nearly choked when she realized the last image was a gif, she cursed herself again for being so goddamn weak and opened it. 

Brook's hand was curled inside of her, and she quivered as she lightly squirted. Poussey squawked and when the door to her office opened all of a sudden she dropped her phone. She grabbed it and quickly shut it off before looking up to see who was at the door. It was an intern.

"Pour quelle raison tu ouvres la porte?" Poussey glared at the intern. 

"Je suis trés désolé madame, mais M. Dupoint dit as moi que vous pouvez partir." The intern quickly informed her. 

Leave? What?

"Tu est certain?" Poussey asked, the intern nodded.

"Oui, le vieux rédacteur en chef es réapparu, et M. Dupoint a dit, parce que tu travial trés bien tu peut partir pour la jour. 

Poussey smiled to herself, if they thought that she was working hard today with all of the distractions, then she felt slightly more confident about her work performance.

Poussey thanked the intern, before they left her office. Poussey quickly stood from her desk to gather her things. She walked out of her office and muttered a few, "au revoir"s and "au beintôt "s to some co-workers as she passed. She quickly made her way to l'métro. She was in an hurry to get to her wife. 

*.*.*.*

Brook sighed dramatically. She pressed her body further into the couch in their living room. None of her messages seemed to catch her wife's attention. After the gif she sent, when she realized that she wasn't going to get any sort of response she turned her phone off. Despite already cumming twice today she was  _still_ horny. She felt lonely, bored, and irritated.

She went into their closet and pulled out their box of toys. She sat back onto the couch and stuck the dildo in her mouth, sucking on it, to really get it wet. When she felt like it was as wet as it was going to get, she took it out of her mouth, and lightly rolled it over her folds. She bit her lip and her hips bucked into the sensation. As good as it felt, it still wasn't Poussey.

*.*.*.*

Poussey had tried to call Brook  _six_ times. Still no answer! If Brook was going to be a fucking tease, then Poussey would treat her like one, right after she had sex with her, of course. Poussey sighed angrily as she unlocked the door to their apartment. What she saw, not only shook her to her core, but caused all irritation towards her wife to disappear. 

Brook was on their couch, completely naked, her legs were spread apart and shaking. One hand gripped her breast harshly as the other was wrapped around a dildo that she used to roll circles around her clit. She was completely flushed and her eyes were closed. She grunted before she shook as she came. Poussey quietly set her things down and made her way over to her wife. 

Brook's eyes were still closed. Poussey lightly placed her hands on Brook's bare thigh, and Brook opened her eye quickly and flinched away from the touch. 

"Oh my gosh! It's just you!" Brook clutched her chest before settling on the couch. She smiled brightly at Poussey.

"How long have you been here?" She questioned, biting her lip. Poussey grinned.

"Long enough to uh," Poussey pulled Brook closer towards her, "ha catch the show." Poussey moved forward to kiss Brook's neck. 

"And the finale." Poussey said while kissing and smiling against Brook's neck. Brook blushed slightly and smiled. 

"Ya, well since you've been ignoring me all damn day, I had to improvise." Poussey bit Brook's neck and Brook yelped. 

"Ignoring you?! Wha- well _okay_ at first, yes I was. Because I'm was working! But after that uh, that gif that you sent me I didn't know what I was going to do!" Poussey confessed. Brook's smile shined with pride. 

"Well, why are you home now?" 

"That moron of an editor who quit, came back and my boss said that I can go home early because I worked really hard." 

"Wow, look at you, my little hard worker." Poussey pursed her lips lightly and smiled fondly at her wife. Brook scooted over and settled into Poussey's lap. She pulled on her collar. 

"Come on, fuck me," Brook moved closer to Poussey's face, "I'm sooooo horny." Poussey ran her fingers through Brook's silky hair before pushing her face closer to hers. God how she had wanted this all day. 

Poussey slid her tongue into Brook's mouth and felt warm when Brook moaned in response. Poussey dragged her fingernails down Brook's back. When she got to her ass she gripped it before slapping it lightly. Brook moaned and pulled back from the kiss.

"Make love to me. Please?" Brook stared into Poussey's gleaming eyes. Poussey gave her wife her signature crooked smile before nodding. Brook smiled widely and leaned back on the couch. Poussey leaned over her and pressed light kisses on her neck. She trailed down to Brook's practically dripping wet pussy. She kissed it, and as she slid her fingers in she exclaimed. 

"JESUS! You're so wet babe!" Brook blushed lightly. 

"All for you babe," she groaned as she watch Poussey slid her fingers in and out. Poussey grinned. 

"All for me, you're mine." 

Brook bit her lip and arched her back as Poussey hit her g-spot repeatedly. 

"I'm-ah!- yours! All yours!" Poussey smiled down at her wife and slid her finger out. Brook whined loudly and protested. 

"Shhhhh, don't worry babe," Poussey said as she scooted back, her head right above Brook's pussy, "I'm going to take care of you." 

Brook believed Poussey's words the minute they were out of her mouth. Poussey bent down and dragged her tongue against Brook's wet lips. She dipped her tongue into her vagina, immediately teasing her clit. Brook spread her legs farther apart. She arched her back and moaned when Poussey managed to slid two fingers inside of her alongside her tongue. It didn't take long for Brook to feel the, now, all too familiar feeling of an orgasm forming in her body. She felt small electricity pulsate throughout her entire body as she came.

The sexual tension and frustration that she's dealt with all day dissipated. She breathed heavily and watched as Poussey ducked her head up from in between Brook's legs. Brook smiled at her. 

"Thank you so much."Brook slowly sat up and smiled at Poussey. 

"Anything for my girl." Poussey beamed.

"Let me fuck you!" Brook slurred. Poussey laughed. 

"You look exhausted! I know that I'm good in bed and everything, but I can't believe that I-Poussey Washington-managed to fuck you into sleepiness!" 

It was true, Brook was barely able to keep her eyes open, and everything she seemed to say was slurred. This wasn't the first time that Poussey's managed to do this. She usually could hide it well enough to continue in bed, but after spending the day wet, horny, and masturbating her body felt even more exhausted. But Brook felt she needed to repay Poussey. 

"Nonsense! I am going to fuck you!" Brook promised. Poussey laughed and before she could object further, Brook told her to take her clothes off. Brook slid off of the couch and ran to their box of toys. 

"Where are you going?" Poussey shouted. 

"Just get undressed babe!" Poussey giggled, but complied. She slid out of her simple sundress and heels. She laid back on the couch and waited for Brook to return. When she did, Poussey had to tell her mouth not to hang open. 

Brook proudly spread her legs apart to show off the large strap-on she sported. She looked at Poussey and smiled. 

"How do I look?" Brook teased.

"Man get over here!" Brook and Poussey both laughed. Brook wasted no time and walked over to her wife. Poussey laid back as Brook stratled her. Poussey could see that she was holding a bottle of lube. Brook undid the cap and poured it directly onto Poussey's wet lips.  Poussey moaned and her hips twitched. 

Brook smiled down at her wife and slowly stuck her index finger in. Poussey threw her head back and lightly rolled her hips as Brook added another finger. 

"Please, I can't wait. I've been wanting you all day." Brook nodded in understanding and pulled her fingers out. She lined up the strap on, and looked down at Poussey. Poussey nodded and Brook pushed the tip in slowly. Poussey arched her back and slid down on the strap on meeting Brook halfway. 

Brook forced Poussey's legs to wrap around her waist. She placed her hands on Poussey's hips and moved them back and forth. Brook watched her wife's breast flop wildly as she fucked her with the strap-on. Poussey was making such lewd noises that Brook absolutely loved. She loved knowing that she was making Poussey feel this way. 

"You fuck me so well. Just, mmm so fucking perfect." Poussey exclaimed. Brook bent down to kiss her wife's neck. 

"Then cum for me baby." Brook said as she slowly slid out and slammed back into Poussey. Poussey whimpered and grabbed her breast as she came. Brook talked her through it, and lightly rubbed her stomach. When Poussey seemed to calm down, Brook leaned back and the strap on popped out. She took it off and laid back down on top of her wife. 

Poussey turned to face her and stared into her eyes. 

"I love you soso much." Brook beamed and placed her nose against Poussey's before giving her a chaste kiss. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://fuckyeahpoussoso.tumblr.com/) and if you'd like, [here's](http://8tracks.com/oforlikelalune/we-are-a-miracle) a poussoso mix I made! <3
> 
> *also if I made an error with my French, PLEASE tell me!!!


End file.
